<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by angryschnauzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914186">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer'>angryschnauzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Play, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Groping, NSFW, No Daddy Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slight Dom/Sub, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, boob play, butt plug, dub-con, not-great aftercare (he tries), spying/stalker behaviour, surveilence, the start of a sugar daddy arrangement, unauthorised recording of a sex act, voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You are August Walkers maid, and when you are changing the sheets on his massive bed your hand gets stuck between the mattress and headboard. Upon finding you in that predicament August takes control of the situation, however it doesn’t mean you get unstuck any time soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Walker/Reader, August Walker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stuck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringing the doorbell, you stood anxiously on the doormat outside the expensive apartment, listening for approaching steps but hearing none. So when the door suddenly opened you let out a tiny yelp of surprise, before taking a deep breath to steady your racing heart;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good afternoon Mr Walker”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giant of a man stood in front of you, recognition quickly passing over his face when he saw your uniform of black dress and simple black ballet flats;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, the maid. C’mon in”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You worked for a high security housekeeping company, strict controls and stringent background checks as you were contracted to the pentagon and the agents and staff that worked there. You always worked on an ad-hoc basis, only visiting homes when clients or agents requested it. This was however the fourth time cleaning Mr Walker’s apartment, always having to work around suitcases littering the halls and various weapons being cleaned and serviced on the kitchen table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holding your pail of cleaning supplies you waited as he shut the door, talking at you rather than to you;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay so here’s what you need to do today; clean the bathroom and kitchen, vacuum the rugs throughout, change the bedding and leave in the laundry hamper”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweeping throughout too sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need, the Roomba does the smooth floors, it just can’t get onto the deep pile rugs” he hooked an earbud into one ear; “I’m going out for a run, I’ll be two hours”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing nervously you nodded, watching as he hooked the other earbud in and left without another word, leaving you staring at the white wood of the door after he’d closed it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr Walker both scared and excited you. A beast of a man, he was all muscle, and each time you had visited he had excused himself so not to be there whilst you were. The fact that he was always in a tank top and running shorts that did nothing to hide any part of him had you stretching your concentration to its limits in order to get your job done and not drift off into a fantasy land that you saved for when you were curled up in your own bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting to work you started on the kitchen, stacking the dishwasher with the various dirty crockery that littered the room, cleaning the surfaces, sink, stove. Next up you hit the rugs, working quickly as you vacuumed, before heading to the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath you opened the door and relaxed. Cleaning bathrooms for single men were what you always dreaded, but at least as you started to cleanse every surface including the toilet, you realised that Mr Walker thankfully had good aim. Finally it was time for the shower, and as you pulled open the glass door and looked down you let out a shriek; the largest spider you’d ever seen sat in the corner. Grabbing the handled loofah you crept a little closer, letting out a laugh when you saw it wasn’t in fact an arachnid; instead it was a clump of dark hair;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, the man does have a lot of hair” you muttered to no-one but yourself, thinking about how his chest was covered in a mat of soft hair, exposed in the low neck of his running tank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later you wiped your brow on the back of your arm. Mr Walkers bathroom had in fact been a nightmare, the man shed more hair than a fucking German Shepherd. Washing your hands and glancing at your watch, you saw that you had fifteen minutes left of the two hours, taking a deep breath before grabbing the clean linens from the closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr Walkers bedroom was white. There was no personalisation, no trinkets. Slipping your ballet flats off you climbed onto the bed, mentally taking in the sheer size of it; it must be a super king if not larger. Your mind immediately went south, imagining Mr Walker fucking on the bed, sprawled out as you straddle his face - you had always wondered what that moustache felt like against your skin - and you ride his tongue, or him pile driving you into the mattress, his hard body pressing against every inch of you as he fills you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving up the bed you tugged on the sheet, cursing as it wouldn’t pull out from between the mattress and headboard. With a huff you shuffled forward, pushing your hands down between them, tugging on the expensive white cotton. Pushing your arm down a little further you could just about feel that it was caught on something, moving to pull back and then it happened… you were stuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the...?” you muttered, realisation hitting you that your watch had slipped into the gap and was now preventing you from pulling your arm out. You could feel your heart rate increasing as you struggled to set yourself free, pulling against the strain but it did little to help.  You pushed and pulled and grunted, hiking your dress up so you could widen your stance on the bed, but nothing worked. You frantically looked around to see the time, yet there wasn’t a clock or display in sight, and you could hardly look at your watch. If you didn’t get out of there soon Mr Walker…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well isn’t this a pretty sight…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. Please no. Oh god no. You screwed your eyes shut, the heat of embarrassment rising to your skin;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m stuck” you whispered, letting out a yelp when you felt the bed dip behind you, feeling his hands gently resting on your hips;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunate for you, maybe not so for me...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>August sat in the small room, staring at the laptop screen in front of him. As ideas went, this was both his best and worst idea yet. Installing hidden security cameras in his apartment had been at first simply for security whilst he was away on missions, but he’d found a secondary use for it once the agency had recommended your employers as a maid service. He hadn’t been expecting someone as pretty as you, you had this look of innocence about you that made him just want to corrupt you and ruin you. He may be a bastard but he wasn’t a heathen, so instead of just turning on the charm offensive he had found an abandoned room in his apartment building and set up a small surveillance center. One with a chair, a laptop, a bottle of lube and a box of tissues. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>August Walker had just spent the last two hours edging himself as he watched you bend over in that knee length dress, adjusting camera angles to see up your skirt as you bent over. August Walker was one step away from full on pervert. And he had no regrets at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was until he saw you on his bed, and realised you were trapped. Temptation got the better of him, so stuffing his hard dick back into his running shorts, he quickly left the room and silently made his way back to his apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He entered and could smell the pleasant scent of the cleaning fluids you’d used, the quiet grunts as you tried to free yourself from your predicament. Toeing off his sneakers he silently made his way through the hallways, suppressing a groan as he saw you on his bed; ass up face down, the fabric of your dress stretched over the tops of your thighs, the fabric moving as you moved to expose glimpses of your buttocks. He pressed a hand over the obscene bulge in his shorts before moving to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Walker!” you squeaked out in surprise; “You’re back… umm I’m stuck, my watch… I can’t get my wrist back through the gap between the headboard and the mattress”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… what a shame. Let me help…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were expecting him to move around you, but instead he covered your body with his own and grasped your arms. Your mind was lost as you took in how his massive hands could completely circle your wrists, the weight of him above you almost suffocating, and when he started to tug you knew you were done for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gentle rocking of your bodies, rubbing against one another was all it took for a moan to leave your mouth involuntarily, the feeling of his hard dick rutting against the crease of your ass making you embarrassingly wet almost instantly. He grunted above you;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, well that didn’t work…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing himself up he knelt behind you, still pressing his hard-on against your ass as his hands gripped your hips and he tugged gently, however all he did was pull you back against his crotch;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This fabric is slippery, hang on a second…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressing your head to the bed you felt him flip your skirt up, hearing a sharp intake of breath behind you as he took in the bright red thong you were wearing beneath your dress. His warm hands smoothed over your buttocks before gripping onto your hips and half-heartedly tugging again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was no good, you were too turned on to even object. You’d lusted after your client for weeks, and now you found yourself in this predicament which it was obvious he had no intention of helping you with, but instead had other ideas that you had no desire to object to. You were rocking back against his dick, the quiet moans escaping your throat telling him you were more than into it, so when you felt his fingers curl around the elastic of your underwear and tug them down to your mid-thigh, all you could do was arch your back and present your pussy for his inspection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thick fingers parted your folds, teasing your nectar to your aching clit where a thumb rubbed hard circles against the sensitive bud. His other hand was lost from you for a moment and you could feel him moving, before you felt the thwack of his heavy dick against your ass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With your hand trapped and your body stretched out you could barely look over your shoulder, but when you did you could see the impressive bulk of your clients body towering over you, the sight making your cunt clench with anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excited, are we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please Mr Walker…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please what?” You moaned and his quiet chuckle filled the room; “You gotta say it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please fuck me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eager little thing, aren’t we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, as you asked so nicely…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took hold of his dick and dragged the bulbous tip through your folds, dousing himself with your juices before lining himself up with your entrance. When you felt him push just the tip inside you it felt like you were being split open, he must be as thick as your wrist, and as he continued to force his way into your body it felt like he was the length of your forearm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a good little slut, taking my dick…” his voice filled your senses as your body fought to relax and allow him deeper, your juices running down your legs where he would rock back and forth to lubricate his girth before pushing another punishing inch in to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your velvet walls parted yet gripped him tight, and you could feel every ridge, bump and vein as he started to fuck your tight pussy. With every pull and push your head swam, your body moving back to meet his thrusts as his massive hands gripped onto your hips and he started to slam into you harder and harder. When his hand came down onto your ass the loud smack surprised you just as much as the pain, but you arched your back even more like a bitch in heat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached beneath you, tugging at the neckline of your dress with both hands, before the seam of the collar broke and the soft jersey stretched enough for him to tug the fabric down. His fingers caught in the lace cups of your bra, and whilst still plunging deep into you from behind, he was able to let your titties swing free and he grabbed a handful;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such pretty tits. Next time you clean I want you in just your underwear so I can watch them swing. Might get you scrubbing the floors so I can see you bent over and ready for me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shuddered at his words, he already paid a premium for your services, and the electronic tip that he’d sent through had been more than generous, the last visit alone you had been surprised by the triple figures, but more than grateful that you were able to pay the bills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands had found their way back to your ass, smoothing over the soft skin as he continued to fuck you, the wide ridge that ran along the underside of his length rubbing so beautifully against your g-spot, you were sure you were going to cum soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled your cheeks apart and you felt him spit on your asshole, the warm liquid pooling for a moment before his thumb started to rub insistently over the brown rose. Burying your head in the soft sheets you allowed your body to relax as he breached your back door with his thumb, the wide digit stretching you as he pushed in as far as he could;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This ass is incredible. I can’t wait to fuck it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You let out a tiny yelp at the idea of trying to fit his massive cock in your ass;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Walker!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t you worry, I’ll make sure you’re stretched out first. Might want to add a plug to the uniform list for next time, make sure you’re ready lubed and stretched for me. But don’t you worry your pretty little head, this time I’m just going to cum deep in this sweet pussy of yours. Are you on birth control? Are you ripe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hadn’t even considered birth control. Your insurance had stopped covering you a couple of years back, so when you had gone on the occasional date that had ended up between the sheets, you’d simply resorted to condoms;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… no…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes. I’m going to cum deep inside you, let my seed rest within your womb. God, I’d love to see your belly round with my child, I bet your tits would be even more impressive. Hmmn yes, that’s fucking perfect…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hadn’t thought it possible, but all that he said was turning you on even more, and it wasn’t just you that liked the idea, you could feel him swell within you, his girth growing thicker as his arousal grew. The added stretch was driving you closer and closer to your own orgasm, the dual stimulations of your pussy and ass both being filled had you trembling with need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to cum for me?” his voice was hoarse and dry, an edge of desperation to it too; “I’m close, gonna shoot my load in you soon. You’d better cum before I do ‘cos once I’m done I’m pulling out and will leave you dripping with my seed and on edge…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The threat of being left on the precipice was enough to push your body over the edge, cumming hard as your body held him so tight he thought he wouldn’t be able to pull out. The vice like grip had him throwing his head back as your body milked him, his own orgasm ripping through his body that he came with a roar and a string of expletives. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>August wasn’t sure if he had ever cum that hard before, but the way your body gripped him so tight he was in no doubt that your pussy was the best he’d ever had - and he’d had a lot - and he knew without a doubt that he was not going to let anyone else ever come near it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he slowed his thrusts and let you work through the aftershocks of your intense orgasm, he mentally checked off all the things he’d been checking up on; from the details of your financials, your family and education, your social media. He had seen all of them. He had your phone tapped and knew that he was going to be installing spy cameras in your apartment… that was until you agreed to be his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking down at your ass he pulled his thumb out of your now loosened asshole, making sure to catch the way it winked as he recorded on his phone, having pulled that out of his pocket soon after he’d started and had recorded himself defiling your body. Giving your ass a smack he relished how the camera picked up the jiggle as the force rippled through you, before grasping a large handful of ass as he pulled out and watched his cum pool at your entrance, before pushing it back in with two thick fingers. Tugging your underwear up your legs from where they had settled around your knees, he made sure the flimsy red mesh covered your hole, quickly getting soaked with his seed as he pushed the fabric against the mess to fully coat it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally he shut his phone off and reached towards the headboard, giving it a tug and feeling it lift, watching as you silently pulled your hand free before collapsing on the bed. He carefully unbuckled your wristwatch before rubbing at the sore skin, easing away the chafed skin. He set your hand down carefully and quickly left the room, returning a moment later with a glass of water and holding it to your lips as he helped you sit up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting the empty glass on the side, he rubbed your back before attempting to fix your torn collar, finally giving up. He swiped a thumb across your cheek, wiping away the mascara tear stains;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next week you’ll need to be in your underwear and heels. Make sure the plug is well lubricated. I’ll have everything delivered to your address”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You went to object, to question how he would even know, but then realised… CIA… of course he knew. You pushed yourself to the edge of the bed, finding your shoes and slipping your feet in, standing on wobbly legs as he spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do as I ask and I’ll let you stay the night so I can fuck your other two holes as well”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning you nodded;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Mr Walker”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you can call me Sir now” he turned to leave the room before waving his finger at the pile of fresh linen still folded at the end of the bed; “Remember to finish up before you leave”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left the room without another word. You went to object, but just as you did you felt the phone in your pocket vibrate. Quickly checking it your eyebrows practically shot off the top of your head, seeing the tip transfer come through for $2000. Biting your lip, your thumb hovered over the accept/decline buttons, the moral dilemma tearing your mind in two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the hallway August watched his phone. He could see that you’d received the notification of the tip. When he saw your action on the app he smiled and slid the phone back into his pocket, already planning your next visit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following the development in your relationship from maid x client, you visit Agent Walker on his invitation, with no false pretences of what is expected</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stuck - Chapter 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringing the doorbell you heard footsteps this time, and were able to prepare yourself for Mr Walker opening the door - or so you thought. When the door swung open you could not have prepared yourself for the sight of him in smart black pants and a crisp grey button down shirt, the top couple of buttons opened to reveal a teasing glimpse of chest hair, his tie hanging loose and unfastened around his neck. He looked you up and down, taking in how your breasts were pushed a little higher, your ass a little rounder from the way the heels made you stand, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he stepped to one side;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, do come in”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you stepped past him you caught a waft of his aftershave, dark and musky, a hint of sandalwood and rosemary. You stood fidgeting, glancing around the apartment and seeing that it was sparkling clean, telling you that you’d be earning your money a different way today. You didn’t mind, not in the slightest. The $2000 tip he’d given you on your last visit had paid your credit card bill and you’d been able to make your rent on time for the first time in months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the parcel had arrived on your doorstep a week ago with a note from Mr Walker you’d quickly glanced around the hallway, no courier or delivery guy having been seen, almost nervous to find what was inside. When you had opened the parcel it had felt like christmas morning, so many little treats all individually wrapped, a note from the high end lingerie store saying that they hoped you enjoyed the parcel. That night you’d tried on the exquisite underwear set, marvelling how the bra gave you the most amazing cleavage, the half cups ending just at the right place for your nipples to peek over the top of the lace. The panties had looked innocent enough from the front, but at the back it was a series of elastic straps that caged in your ass, the crotch non-existent and it gave you no false pretenses about what they were intended for. Having unpacked all the other treats - lipstick, perfume, bath bombs and scented skin oil, your favourite chocolates - you came upon one final gift and an envelope. Opening the parcel first you let out a small squeak when you saw the heart shaped jewel shine in the light from your lamp, the heavy metal of the plug smooth and cool in the palm of your hand. Grabbing the envelope you opened it, your hands shaking;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your gifts. I’ll make a booking soon. August x”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in MR Walker’s apartment you were distracted as he stood behind you, the only tell that he was there was the sudden feel of body heat warming your back even though he wasn’t touching you. When he finally spoke his voice was low and quiet;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can back out now and there will be no hard feelings. But if you want to stay and continue i can guarantee it will be worth your while in so many ways. So, what will it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel your hands shaking with nerves, hell, even excitement. Taking a deep breath you slid one foot back and moved until your ass was pressing against Mr Walkers crotch;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to stay please. I very much enjoyed the gifts, Sir”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you flush with his chest as his lips found your neck, working his tongue and teeth over your jugular as his hands gripped at your hips before moving to the zipper on the back of your dress. The metallic rasp of it being pulled down filled the hallway, the cool air hitting your heated skin soon soothed as he trailed his fingertips down the exposed deep v of skin. Pushing the formal maid’s dress down your shoulders you let it fall to the floor, the deep groan of appreciation that rumbled up through his throat making your body tingle with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look fantastic, i made the right choice with this set” he took hold of your asscheek; “Are you wearing all of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bending a little at the waist you pushed your ass out and felt as he pushed his hand between your legs, first touching your pussy before moving back and pressing against the jewel of the plug;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmn very good. My good girl follows instructions well. Now put your hands on the wall and stick your ass out a little more”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of your dress you turned and laid your palms flat on the board and batten walls, this time the sound of a smaller zipper filling the silence before your legs were kicked apart and a hand pressed against the small of your back. Bending your spine you pushed your ass out, gasping as you felt the thick blunt tip of his cock nudging against your swollen petals, searching, seeking out its destination before pushing in fully in one firm thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Your pussy is as tight as i remembered” he muttered behind you, yet you were unable to respond, your body tensing around the deep penetration that felt so good. You felt him spread his legs and set off at a brutal pace, fucking into you from behind, with each thrust his pelvis would push the plug into your ass stimulating you even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no words, just grunts and moans, and you could feel your legs starting to shake as an orgasm approached rapidly;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet you aren’t… you’ll come when i tell you to come”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“”Yes… Sir…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting your teeth you tried to will the building orgasm to subside, but the way you were being fucked made it hard. Your left leg started to shake violently as you tried to hold back, Mr Walker ramming into you from behind before he finally grunted;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t think you could orgasm on demand, but as you relaxed just the tiniest amount the levy broke and you came around his cock. That in turn set his orgasm off, and you were pushed against the wall as he came deep inside you, thrusting harshly into you as you felt him spasm deep within your walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulled out you winced, quickly closing your legs as you felt his seed already start to drip out of you, and as he tucked himself back into his dress pants he winked;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl. Keep me inside” he reached for your hand; “Now come, a glass of champagne”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led you to the large lounge, the pristine white leather couches and the soft net curtains giving the room a bright yet muted appearance. One wall was completely made up of floor to ceiling mirrors, and there were just a few houseplants scattered around the place to break up the stark white of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit” he called out from the kitchen before you heard the quiet pop of the cork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… i’ll make a mess of your leather…” you called back, only to hear his voice as he approached holding two glasses of the golden frizzante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. For what i have planned you’ll be making even more of a mess than just a smear of my cum”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed you the glass and gently tapped his own against it before raising it to his lips, you followed and hummed as the bubbles smoothed over your tongue. He cocked his head and smiled, yet it felt like the look a viper would give its prey before it struck;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, i said </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You did as he instructed, perching your ass on the edge of the couch before remembering the plug and wincing as you moved back slightly so you could sit on the whole of your buttocks to relieve some of the pressure in your ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Walker hadn’t moved, and you were now eye level with his crotch, the outline of his cock clear to see as the fine fabric clung to him. Licking your lips you quickly sipped at your glass again before he tucked a finger beneath your chin to pull your gaze up to his face;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’ll be getting another load soon… i have something else planned first… tell me a little about yourself…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped away and you watched him as he moved around the room, picking up a gift box and setting it down on the low table in front of you just out of reach, but saying nothing until he sat on the couch opposite you;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you to tell me about yourself…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stumbling on your words you tried to explain a little, unsure if he wanted a professional or a personal explanation, your arrangement seemingly a mixture of the two already. He sat with one leg hooked at an angle over the other knee, quietly sipping his champagne, his gaze intense as it never left you once. Finally he cleared his throat;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to open your gift?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching to set your glass down, you took the box and rested it on your knees, pulling off the ribbon and lifting the lid, the gasp that fell from your lips immediately followed by a grin and somewhat unladylike snort of laughter, before focusing back on what was contained;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing up you saw Mr Walker eyeing you suspiciously, before you wrapped your hand around the contents and pulled it from the packaging, laying it across both of your palms as you gazed down at the heavy rubber dildo. It was so detailed, every vein and ridge perfectly formed, before a thought suddenly struck you and your eyes went wide;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this… is this you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had it cast just for you” he settled both feet flat on the floor and you watched as he settled comfortably, his thighs wide apart; “Why don’t you give it a test run? Show me how well you take it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment you simply held it, wide eyed at the thought of performing such an intimate act, but shook that thought from your mind as you settled back against the cushions, hooking both feet onto the edge of the low glass table in front of you, your heels hanging over the edge as you parted your thighs and trailed a hand down to your core, rubbing against the wet lace that was soaked from Mr Walker fucking you just a few minutes before. Lifting the dildo you considered it for a moment before spitting on it, bringing your soaked hand up and working the combined wetness over the thickness, pulling your panties to one side and resting the wide tip at your entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up you maintained eye contact as you carefully pressed the first couple of inches in and breached your tight entrance, your jaw falling slack as you felt the familiar yet different stretch. You carefully worked the rubber phallus back and forth, pushing a little more each time, helping to lubricate the shaft with your own essence as it filled you. When it was inserted enough you grasped the heavy ballsack, your other hand teasing your nipples as they peeked over the lace of your bra, trailing it down to your panties to rub at your engorged clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working your body in the same way you had done so many times in private, thinking of Agent August Walker - even before your first sexual encounter with him - it was now surreal as you watched him palming himself through his clothing as you fucked yourself with the rubber imitation of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel yourself getting close, the air in the room thick with lust as the only sounds were heavy breathing and the wet sounds coming from between your legs, when he called out;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a whine you did. Pausing, waiting for his instruction;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it out and stand”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The obscene sucking squelch as you removed the dildo from your aching core filled the room, before you set it down on the box and stood on shaky legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your legs felt like jelly, crossing the room and standing before him, watching as he parted his legs further to make room for you;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like me to do Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your knees”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling obediently between his thick thighs, you were grateful for the extra long pile rugs beneath you cushioning your knees, resting your hands cautiously on his muscled thighs and looking up at him with wide eyes as he spoke;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets see how good that mouth of yours is?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching as he unzipped himself, at this angle his dick looked even bigger and more imposing than the feeling of it inside you. Shuffling closer you wrapped your hands carefully around the hot shaft, admiring how he was already rock hard and weeping with need. Leaning in you lapped at the clear bead that had pooled at the tip, tasting both him and yourself on his skin. Licking your lips to lubricate them you took a deep breath and descended on him, his girth stretching your lips almost painfully, working your tongue over the silken flesh. He gently smoothed his thumb over your cheek, wiping away a tear you hadn’t even realised you had shed;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing so well Princess… your mouth is as good as your cunt is…” his other hand wrapped in your hair and he started to control your actions, his hips rising in sharp movements as he started to fuck your face. He maintained eye contact as he held your head, moving you how he wanted;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cry those tears for me, i know they’re not tears of pain or discomfort… its just overwhelming, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t answer, your mouth and throat too busy being occupied by his heavy flesh, but you nodded and let out a tiny grunt; it felt so good, so depraved to be used like this, and as his thrusts got faster you prepared yourself for what was to come next… but instead at the last moment he pulled you off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping for breath you were wide eyed, no doubt your makeup ruined but in the quiet of his apartment you watched him as he gritted his teeth and regained his composure. Finally he spoke;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around and sit on my lap… legs together and bounce on my dick”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood and turned, backing up and bending over before he pressed a hot palm to your naked thigh;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Bend over. Let me look at that silken purse”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knees together you did as he asked, letting out a gasp as he ran a calloused thumb over the pouting lips of your sex, already swollen from the events that had led to that very moment, and as he teased out your nectar he smeared it on your skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very nice, holding treasures within…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipping his thumb inside he drew it out and hummed in appreciation at seeing his cum mixed with your own on it, before tugging at the jewel of your plug and smearing his thumb under the rim to your sensitive opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmn, another treasure waiting to be pillaged… but first…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took hold of your hip, pulling you back as he held his dick and lined you up with it, and at that hot searing touch of flesh you gasped. You were more than ready for him, craving his touch, your body accepting him as you stopped holding back and allowed gravity to take over until you were sat flush on his lap, speared deep and aching with need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His warm hands smoothed over the soft globes of your ass before pushing against you back;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bounce for me Princess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You did as he asked, starting off slow, the warmth of his palm against your back spurring you on as you started to move faster, your pussy dripping around him and with each wet slap of your bodies you knew you’d coated his balls and taint with your juices. On one downward fall you landed hard, groaning as you ground your ass against him and his hands suddenly clamped down on your hips to keep you flush with him;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt the tug on the plug in your ass, moaning as you felt it being pulled gently but persistently, moaning as you stretched at the fullest part before the somewhat disappointing relief as it was removed completely. Out of the corner of your eye you could see him set it down carefully on the small table to the side, and grab a small bottle of lube that had been sitting there behind a plant pot. You braced yourself for the inevitable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d paced the hallways of his apartment from the moment his hidden camera’s had picked up that you’d left your building; checking traffic cam’s and building surveillance to track your progress. He kept telling himself he shouldn’t be nervous; he was in charge and you were simply a plaything… and yet when he’d heard the doorbell ring his stomach had done a little flip and he’d had to take a few seconds to calm his racing heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had followed had been that of his wildest dreams; a woman pliable and willing, and yet still independent with her own thoughts. He’d had women simp over him and he’d had to guide them at every step, weak wristed and prudish with their own sexual desires… but with you… you were different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the time that had followed since you’d walked through his door he had told himself he couldn’t get too attached, this was a sexual relationship, one that suited his needs and that he controlled, but with every passing minute he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now here you were, sat on his lap and he was balls deep inside you, feeling your cunt tremble around his achingly hard dick, and at the sight of your tight back door winking as he’d removed the plug he’d almost blown his load right there and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully pouring the thick lube on the crease of your ass he watched for a moment as it slowly ran down, before catching it with his thumb and massaging against your asshole, watching as the stretched muscle accepted him so eagerly. He worked the muscle open, moving from his thumb to two fingers then three, your moans as you accepted him causing him to grit his teeth so not to blow his load right there and then in your unprotected cunt. And he knew you were still unprotected, he’d kept track of your appointments and knew you hadn’t updated your birth control, it had been a mere three weeks since your last visit, and even if you hadn’t figured it out he sure had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel that you were ready, lifting you up before positioning himself at your prepared hole;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just relax Princess, i know you can do it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke softly, quietly… reassuring you as he watched you slowly stretching around him, and that first inch as he slipped inside you it took all his control not to slam deep inside your guts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand under your buttcheek he held you up as he could feel your body stretching, growing accustomed to his girth inside you, and as you started to relax he would slip inside a little further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was basking in the moment, the lewd and salacious nature of something he had done many times before, yet this time it felt different; the connection was there this time. As his mind reeled from the realisation that this time he was going to have to take into account his own feelings, you turned and grinned at him, and with a sly smirk sank down until you were fully seated with his dick filling your ass;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH FUCK…” August cursed, his hands flying to your hips and his head rolling back to rest on the couch as he fought not to blow his load right there and then in the dark recesses of your ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out another string of curses, he gritted his teeth and let out a low growl, his eyes dark with desire as he watched you start to bounce up and down on him, his gaze drawn to where your tight hole was stretched so much to accommodate his thick girth. He knew that if you kept bouncing like that he’d cum in seconds, and it was too good to let his body deceive him. Wrapping his arms around your torso he pulled you back;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh… slow down Princess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimpered as he laid you against his chest, his dick slipping out of your ass a little before he bucked his hips and pushed slowly back into you. With one arm wrapped around your torso he trailed the other down your stomach before he sought out your sensitive pearl, rubbing at your clit;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“August…” you whined, feeling the intense pleasure shoot through your body; “I’m gonna cum”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… not yet…” he gasped out; “Please… wait…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your back arched and you felt your mind leave your body for a split second, vaguely aware of the rumble in Mr Walkers chest as your orgasm set off his own, filling your ass with thick ropes of his seed as you lay prone on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally through bliss hazed eyes you turned to look at him, surprised when his lips met yours for a soft kiss. His lips were delicate and you could taste a hint of bourbon lingering on his tongue that the champagne couldn’t mask, the moment only broken by the feel of his softening shaft slipping from your body with a rather graphic squelch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that your bodies were no longer connected he shifted you into his arms as he cradled you in his lap, one strong arm holding you as the other traced patterns over your skin with sensitive fingertips. You watched as he seemingly memorised the plains and curves of your body by feel alone, before he finally spoke;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me run you a bath”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d carried you to his bathroom, running a deep warm bath as he’d helped you undress, rubbing the balls of your feet and you sighed as the pressure of the day seemed to slip from your mind. After helping you into the bath he’d massaged your shoulders as you’d soaked in the tub, before taking a soft natural sponge and gently washed you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the water had started to cool he’d helped you out and gazed as the water droplets had run down your skin, reminding him of a maiden emerging from the sea on a sun kissed island. Wrapping you in an oversized fluffy robe he smiled;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve set some clothing out for you on my bed, i’ll be right out once i’ve showered”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded and quietly thanked him, and he was finally alone with his thoughts as he quickly stripped and stepped into the large shower enclosure. The water was cold as it shot out of the jets, too impatient to let it warm up as he quickly rinsed the residue of his efforts from his body, his mind pensive as he wondered how he would broach the proposal he had for you. Quickly finishing up he stepped out and roughly dried himself, wrapping a towel around his waist before venturing into his bedroom, smiling to himself as he saw you preening in the mirror;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks good on you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned and smiled at his words and he could have sworn he felt his heart swell just a little more at the look on your face, watching as you bounced across the room and planted a kiss to his lips;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as you smoothed a hand over your breasts and down your hips, the expensive loungewear far overpriced but the quality shone through as it clung to your curves. Knowing you were naked beneath it had arousal swelling his length again, but he gritted his teeth to will it away, at least for a while;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks beautiful on you Princess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Searching through the coffee station in August’s kitchen you found a box of mixed herbals teas, and once you’d figured out his over engineered kettle it was soon warming up to get to a steady boil. Looking around the kitchen you spied the half drunk bottle on the counter, surprised when it stated it was zero alcohol when you felt a pair of warm arms wrap around your waist and a mustachioed mouth trace kissed up your neck;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s still champagne…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His deep voice resonated through your spine, and you slowly spun in his arms before you wrapped yours around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need something to soothe my throat after all the screaming you made me do”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough” he said with a smile, giving your ass a squeeze; “Go take a seat, i’ll bring it over to you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later he set a steaming mug down in front of you, sitting beside you as he cleared his throat;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a proposition for you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blowing on the hot tea you raised an eyebrow as he continued;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to keep you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted on his seat;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… come to an arrangement… an exclusive arrangement”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, like a sugar Daddy thing?” you asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, as in a kept-woman”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You paused for a moment, considering what he was telling you before gently setting down your tea;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of this, but i want you to be specific with what you mean, what will be provided, and what any repercussions are”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next fifteen minutes he calmly explained that you could give up your other maid jobs, he would pay your rent and expenses, and if you desired so could follow your passion for the arts. He would not expect you to be a live in whore-come-maid, but made it clear he would like a sexual relationship, but only on your terms and with your full consent at every instance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about that?” he asked as he finally finished detailing what seemed like the dream arrangement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him as you shifted on the seat, straddling his lap and wrapping your arms around his shoulders;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think i feel pretty good about it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your lips met and the kiss was deep and passionate, bodies entwined and arousal growing when suddenly a loud ringing came from the table, August’s phone furiously vibrating against the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… Sorry, i need to get that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August quickly lifted and set you down on the couch as he stood and answered the phone, listening intently before ending the call with a curt confirmation. Crossing the room he knelt at the side of the couch;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, i’ve got to go… my work…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it” you interrupted; “I know your line of work means sudden assignments”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to be at the pentagon in an hour, but your place is on the way so i can drop you home, this isn’t how i wanted today to end, but its the job…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later you were standing on the sidewalk outside your building, watching as August’s plain black Audi disappeared into traffic, wanting to wave but he’d said not to. Your phone chimed and your eyes went wide when you saw the ‘tip’ he’d given you, more than three months rent and a promise to call when he was off mission. You had never imagined you’d be in this situation, but you weren’t going to pass up the opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What you didn’t see was the person watching you from the shadows, already knowing you were their target, the perfect leverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>